Truth or Dare
by Arkadian Toad
Summary: Kirk has an odd idea and Bones does not want to participate. Slash, Bones/Chekov. VERY RANDOM, but cute!


A/N: So basically, the new Star Trek movie was INCREDIBLE!!!!! I highly recommend it to any and all.

Anyways, I recently became addicted to this pairing. It's extremely odd, but very cute.

Enjoy!

Genre: Romance/Humor  
Pairing: Bones/Chekov  
Warning: Slash, randomness, and odd pairing.  
Plot: Kirk has an odd idea and Bones does not want to participate.  
Spoilers: NOPE.  
Disclaimer: Waaaaah… I wish I owned. I really do.

Truth or Dare

Bones rolled his eyes at the hyperactive boy in front of him.

"No," he replied sternly. "Tell Kirk I am not patching him up from any more of his ridiculous adventures until he stops this nonsense."

Chekov pouted slightly, but turned on his heel and walked back to the bridge of _The Enterprise_, where Spock and Kirk stood arguing over some minor thing or other. Whatever it was, they stopped when he entered the room.

"The Doctor does not wish to participate," Chekov informed them in his heavy accent, returning to his station. Kirk put an arm out to stop him, and Chekov very nearly missed the odd look that flashed across Spock's face.

"Tell the _Doctor_," Kirk growled dangerously, "that he had better be down here in the next five seconds or he'll be thrown off the ship."

Chekov knew, for a fact, that Kirk would never do that, but he ran back as fast as he could to Bones' station anyways.

"You are needed in the bridge right now!" He yelled out across the room at Bones. The Doctor turned around slowly, anger clear on his face.

"Darn it, I told Kirk…"

"And he said he would throw you off the ship if you did not come to him immediately!" Though Chekov was out of breath, he managed to get the words out without smothering them in his accent.

Bones smiled tautly, patting Chekov on the back. "Very well, let's go see what _Captain_ Kirk has in store for us."

Chekov couldn't help but feel his heart skip a beat when the Doctor removed his hand.

---

"No way."

Kirk grinned maniacally at the two men. Well, man and boy. Bones still couldn't get over the fact that Chekov was only seventeen.

"Yes. I am the Captain, and I say we are playing this. The crew needs to take a break, and this is as good enough way as any."

He was drunk, Bones thought. Kirk could never be this insane if he were sober.

"Fine, let's get this over with."

Kirk grinned childishly. "I assume most of you know how to play this game. I explained it to you earlier today, but in case you missed it, we are playing an old Earth game called Truth or Dare'. Any questions?"

No one raised their hands. Bones scowled deeply. He had heard of Truth or Dare before, but it was an old game, no one played it anymore. Well, no one except Kirk apparently.

Kirk spun in his captain's chair to face Spock. "Truth or Dare, my friend?"

Spock's face remained emotionless, but the Doctor could practically see him fuming underneath the surface.

"I believe Truth will be a safe enough descision to make," Spock replied carefully.

"Hmm… do you secretly love me?" Kirk asked.

A vein throbbed in Spock's temple. "No."

"Okay then. Doctor, Truth or Dare?"

Bones jumped as his name was called. "W-What? Um… Truth?"

"Okay. Do you love Chekov? Tell the truth…" Kirk warned.

"I-I-I… no?"

"You're ly~ing," Kirk sang. Chekov glanced at them in amusement, and Bones frowned.

"Yes. I do love him. Happy now?"

He got up and left the bridge, leaving the remaining crew staring at him in astonishment.

---

"Doctor, wait up!" Chekov called. He ran towards the retreating figure of the Doctor, his heart beating quickly. Had he really meant what he said?

"Doctor, please. It's Chekov!"

"I know who it is," Bones replied, spinning on the back of his heel. He caught Chekov from running into him by the shoulders, and did not release his grip. Chekov smiled.

"Doctor, there's something I need to do."

Bones scowled. "Well, what is it? I'm not in the mood to talk right now."

"No, no. No talking."

Chekov pressed his lips to the Doctor's hesitantly, smiling when he came back up for air. The Doctor's cheeks were flushed a pretty red, and Chekov had no doubt that his cheeks were much the same color.

"Was that one of those stupid dares?" Bones asked quietly. Chekov nodded.

"'Kiss the one you love the most' was what Kirk said. And I did."

The End

A/N: Aha, see… ODD. But adorable all the same.

~Arkadian Toad


End file.
